Tears of Ice: The Aftermath
by MoonFairy
Summary: The jewel was completed, but with a price. Kagome returns home, beaten and broken, and slowly what occured during and after the final battle is revealed. YYH X-Over
1. Blood of the Daughter

Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo, Japan July 22, 1998 2:15 p.m.  
  
The Sunset Shrine was a very well known and prominent shrine in all of Japan. It was not grand like the great pagodas resting at the base of Mt. Fuji, or those of great eminence that brought tourists by the hordes. No, that was not what the Sunset Shrine was, it was simple and plain, yet the gods smiled down fondly upon it. Even with every hard time that has come to pass, the Shrine itself got by with the changing world with little scarring. If you asked any native that lived and knew of the Shrine, they would tell you it was the Heaven-On-Earth.  
  
The Shrine itself had rested in the hands of the Higurashi's for countless centuries. They descended from the original protectors of the fabled jewel, the Shikon no Tama. Their jobs ranged from anywhere from mikos to demon exterminators to craftsmen. But always has the Shrine in their protection. And protect it the have sworn to do.  
  
And being the small Shrine it was, it always was peaceful.  
  
But today, even as peace rested upon the Shrine, something stirred...  
  
Chaos was to settle upon the little Shrine, and rip the happy family apart...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat within her living room, reading a book, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling within her stomach. Kagome had been gone for over a month, but even as a mother worrying over a child, it did not bother her much. Kagome had asked, abet with extreme reluctance, to reside her summer in the past taking care of her duties as the Shikon no Tama Miko.  
  
Hesitantly placing the book down, she entered her kitchen to start a meal, Sota would be back from a friends soon, and Grandfather Higurashi was always hungry after spending so much time with his dusty volumes, and outdated scrolls.  
  
She was grateful to her Father-in-Law for taking her in after his son died, and she would never be able to repay that debt. So, a 'little' lesson on history wouldn't hurt her. Much...and she slightly grimaced, but then gave of a small smile, not betraying the worries underneath.  
  
"My Daughter?"  
  
She turned to see her father-in-law enter the room, his already wrinkled face, etched with hard lines, and pain reflected in his eye.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Concern flashed through her, was he ill?  
  
His eyes bored deeper into hers, and it seemed the pain he felt transferred to her. Gasping, she gripped the counter, her knuckles turning a pearly white.  
  
"Can you not feel it?" He whispered, "This is the pain of your daughter. Kagome is in pain." He voice slowly became a whisper, "Her soul....she is being torn apart by grief."  
  
He seemed frozen, and tears found their way to her deathly white cheeks. And she darted from the house.  
  
She, unlike her husband, was not attuned to nature and the way of the spirits. But as a mother, she could feel her daughters pain.  
  
Before she even reached the well house, she saw her baby, her Kagome, and the pain reached new heights.  
  
The jeans and t-shirt which she had set out in were torn and bloody, and covered in dirt. Her hair was in a state of disarray, with clumps of mud, barely recognizable from all the dirt which graced it's once silky sheen. She was limping and a long gash covered her arm, and scratches were placed along her face and neck. It looked as if Kagome Higurashi had been dragged to hell and left there to die.  
  
"KAGOME NEE-CHAN!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi did not register the cry of her son, or of his grandfather grabbing him, trying to calm his tears.  
  
Kagome walked as if in a dream, ever so slowly toward her mother, and then she wobbled and started to fall.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi caught her daughter before she hit the ground, but only a blank stare and a few mumbled words came from her traumatized daughter. Straining her eyes to her what her daughter was saying, she leaned down.  
  
"He left me....he was going to let me die....Inuyasha....."  
  
And with that her daughter fell unconscious.  
  
And the Higurashi household flew into a panic.  
I hoped you liked this, I worked really hard on the beginning and it didn't turn out as well as I hoped but I must say it will become a crossover. I doubt it will become a romance, but it will become a crossover. MoonFairy 


	2. Well of Memories

i "Inuyasha look out!" Kagome cried, as she herself tried to dodge and draw back an arrow to shoo at the same time, which wasn't as easy as it looked.  
  
"Shut up wench I know what I am freaking doing." He snarled, another demon being cut down by the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Well it sure don't look like it." She snapped back. /i  
  
One year later...  
  
Sunset Shrine  
  
Kagome Higurashi blinked her eyes open, shaking off the familiar dreams that plagued her sleep. Sitting up, she moved Buyo off her bed, or at least tried, the fat cat just moved to a different location, refusing to move from the warmth of the bed, daring his mistress to say anything otherwise.  
  
Kagome just sighed, and slipped out of rumpled sheets, stretching with loud pops of her joints as her body went back into its natural arrangement, but hurting all the way from sleeping in an unusual position.  
  
Almost bumping into Sota as he ran for breakfast, she gave a smile. Thanking Kami it was summer, with no school, no obligations, no nothing....  
  
Grabbing an apple after having gotten presentable to the rest of the world, she grabbed the book she just started reading, bag, and looked for Sota.  
  
"Sota! Come on! You said you wanted to go to the park!" Kagome looked around the house. She then went outside and noticed the door leading to the well was open. Ignoring the fear and apprehension that was tightening her stomach, she headed toward it.  
  
Kuso, she thought, Kami don't let him be down their, don't let him be down their, she prayed. Swallowing hard, her hands trembling, she stepped inside.  
  
Sota jerked around, looked at her with a tiny bit of guilt and fear, "I'm sorry Kagome," he pleaded, "I know you an' mama tell me not to go in here, but I can't help it."  
  
Kagome knelt down, and hugged him, "Its ok, I'm not mad, just a little surprised, but I'm not mad."  
  
Sota hugged her back, then turned to look at the sealed well. "Is he really gone, because you know Grandpa tried to seal the well but it didn't work." There was a tiny bit of maliciousness in his voice, but Kagome could not blame him.  
  
"Yes, he's gone, and he can never come back."  
  
"Good." Was all Sota replied.  
  
Both Higurashi children looked at the well, covered with wood and nailed shut, three scrolls lying vertical on it, with a dagger coated suspiciously in something that looked like blood buried deep within the wood in the middle scroll.  
  
"Are you sure that is holding?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Positive, I do have more true training than Grandfather you know, spending time with Kaede helped a great deal, plus formal training at some of the larger shrines, and imagination is always a back up."  
  
Yes she was sure it held, how many times did she feel the barrier wavering, him trying to force his way through? Too many times she concluded, and each time he had some new magical object trying to overbalance her miko abilities and the Shikon no Tama. Too bad she was so much stronger than he last saw her.  
  
"Come on, let's go, we don't want mama to in find out we were in here, we know she banned it off limits." Kagome said softly, and grabbing Sota's hand, she left the well-house without a look back.  
I know you all probably hate me for leaving it there, but it looks better than if I continue. And no, this is not going to be a Sess/Kag. I sort of like those but so many have been done with the same plot lines that I am not even going to give one a try. This is a YuYuHakusho, I thought some of you might want to know that before I continued. And if you really want me to do a romance later on, I'll try my best.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
tataru baindaa: Yeah when I was writing it, I felt even worse 'cause I knew what happened..  
  
Ichimu: *laughs* Well thank you, that's probably the best compliment I have gotten on one of my fics. And maybe just for you, I'll do a romance.. 


	3. Kagome, the SuperMiko!

^*^* A cry of pain met Kagome's ears. She jerked away from the horde of demons that were coming closer, and noticed Shippou's body falling to the ground where a group of hungry demons were waiting, ready to tear him apart.  
  
"Mama! Kagome Mama!!!" He cried, tears mixing with the blood on his cheeks.  
  
And Kagome started to run toward him, terror in her eyes.  
  
^*^*  
Kagome, at the moment, was sitting against the bark of a tree, lost within her book. Had she been more aware, perhaps she might have noticed she was fiddling with the whole Shikon no Tama jewel. She perhaps, might have noticed Sota slowly drifting farther then she told him. She might even have noticed he was totally gone from her range of sight. But ah, what pleasures a book can hold.  
  
Sota continued to run toward the cat, trying to get a hold of the small kitten. "Come on kitty, you need a home." The cat once again darted from his grasp, and he sighed in frustration. He let out a growl as the kitten jumped into a tree, and slowly got onto one of the top most branches.  
  
He stomped his foot against the ground, "Now look what you done, you gone and got yourself stuck." Looking back to yell for his sister (she was a miko, and held the greatest power on earth, she could do anything, even get a cat out of a tree), he finally noticed how far he wandered.  
  
Gulping slightly, knowing either way his was in big trouble, but looking into the helpless eyes of the cat above him, he melted; Sota couldn't just leave it there, stuck with no help. Conquering his fears, he grabbed the lowest branch, and slowly made his way toward the cat.  
  
Finally reaching it after what seemed hours (only 9 minute tops), he tucked the kitten within his arms, and looked for a way down. Bad idea.  
  
He suddenly felt like he was looking down for miles (15 to 20 ft.), and the natural body reaction was to wobble. And wobble he did; to the point of right of the branch.  
  
Clutching the screaming cat to his chest, he squeezed his eyes shut- only to be stopped in midair.  
  
Sota slowly opened his eyes, and saw his feet dangle only meters from the ground, Kagome had saved him! He will now call her Kagome, the Super-Miko! A picture of Kagome wearing a standard super-hero costume with a cape, flashing the victory sign atop of Mt. Fuji flashed through his mind; but he then saw who was actually holding him the scruff of his neck.  
  
A huge man with bright, flashy, red hair, chewing on a piece of straw and staring at him with an almost disinterested look. So Sota did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"KAAAAAAAGOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE NEEEEEE-CHHHHHHAAANNNNNNN!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
*laughs* This is my favorite chapter so far! I'm sorry about the Shippou scene at the beginning, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens! I love Sota, he's so adorable! *hugs Sota-plushie* Can you guess who saved him? Thought Yusuke would save him, didn't you? Well let's just say Sota and Kagome aren't gonna get along with Yusuke too well when they finally meet him, which might be a few chapters away. A Sota-Plushie for who ever can figure out who saved Sota.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
DemonChic  
  
tsunami-chan- I hope I can keep her strong as well! If she isn't, you'll tell me right so I can change it.  
  
XxAnimeGurlxX  
  
And anyone who has read!  
  
The next chap might come out tomorrow, I just have to start working on it..  
  
MoonFairy 


	4. Bonding Between Catnip, prt 1

Sorry it's been so long, I've been having problems...  
  
****** iShe felt the warm liquid seep from her back, and her muscles convulsed in pain. Starring at Shippou's terror stricken face, she brushed her hand over his cheek, smearing the the red droplets that dripped from her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou, I will always protect you..."  
  
"KAGOME MAMA!"/i  
  
****  
  
Sota struggled as the large brute held him and the young boy glared at him with the same fury his sister posessed. He was tall, brownish red hair in a puffy style and a eyebrow raised lazily. "What's ya thinking you were doing kid? Trying to fly?" And he then dropped the boy uncermoniously, but not without making sure it wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Sota stared at the man who seemed about her sisters age and the remembered the terrified cat in his hands. Hissing and spitting, it clawed it's way painfully from his grasp and Sota was baring new marks to show for his little adventure. Trying to soothe the cat as it crouched a few feet away, glaring at the boy. Sota looked at it sadly and sighed.  
  
The teenager crouched down next the boy, looking at the cat and handed him a little bag. "It's catnip for my own cat, but you can have it. Put some on your palm, and he'll come right to ya."  
  
Sota looked at the man, then the bag and smiled. "Thanks! My name's Sota! What's yours?" Looking back down, he held out a palmfull of the precious herbs, and the cat mewed in pleasure as he scampered over to the boy.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara. Just call me Kuwabara."  
  
****  
  
That's all for now. Sorry.... *hands out plushie for all who guessed Kuwabara*  
  
Ok, I am thinking of doing a romance, but it's either between Hiei or Kurama. Cast your vote and please give me ideas. Your input is always welcome!  
  
*glomps all reviewers* Thanks too:  
  
Arelle: Don't worry, it will be either!  
  
Sunstar: Sorry, no Kag/Yusuke, he's too much like Inuyasha just sweeter...  
  
Ashleigh: Here's the update.... ^_~  
  
Kathey: *hands plushie* Very good!  
  
Name: Sorry, again no Kag/Yusuke. But that certain hanyou may still die... ^_~  
  
Demonchic: Whoot! Another review from you, thankies!  
  
Devilwench: Ahhh, the suspense is killing, right?  
  
Person: You'll find out the last couple chapters, if I can continue to write that long!  
  
Mellerz: Sorry, not Kurama suprisingly.... *hands Shippou plushie instead*  
  
Tsunami-chan: That was so much fun too write!  
  
Ookami Yaiba: Sorry, not Kurama, see... *points to top of screen and hands plushie*  
  
And anyone that just read....  
  
And I promise I will have the part of this chap out in a couple days...  
  
MoonFairy 


End file.
